When a boat is being towed on a boat trailer it is likely the keel of the boat engages a bow roller (or a pair of rollers) or an automatic latching device which is assembled to or may be a part of a winch stand. Whichever manner of engagement might be present between the keel and the winch stand, there is contact between the keel surface and the engaging surface or portion of the engagement structure whether that engagement structure includes the bow roller or rollers or an automatic latching device which is part of or assembled to the winch stand. The automatic latching device disclosed herein includes a frame member which is attached to the conventional style of winch stand. This frame member is attached to the remainder of the automatic latching device. As used herein, “winch stand” is defined to include its conventional style and construction including a first frame member and further includes the frame member of the automatic latching device as a second frame member. Also included as part of the defined winch stand is a spring biasing member positioned between the first frame member and the second frame member. Using this definition allows any style of engagement structure to be used and assembled to the second frame member.
Over time the engaging surface or portion of the engagement structure will likely collect dirt, debris, and/or related foreign matter, collectively referred to herein as “grit”. The grit which has a moderate level of particulate hardness finds itself positioned between the keel surface and the engagement structure of the winch stand. During over-the-road towing or transport of the boat on the boat trailer, it is expected that road unevenness and roughness as well as maneuvering through traffic will cause the boat to move (bounce), at least slightly, relative to the engagement structure.
This means that there is relative movement between the keel surface and the engagement structure. This relative movement in turn causes grit which is present between the keel surface and the engagement surface to grind against the keel surface and this likely results in marking and/or marring of the keel surface. During over-the-road towing of the boat on the trailer, the frame of the boat trailer flexes. The winch stand is near the trailer hitch where there is less flexing as compared to the trailing end of the trailer which has a greater degree of flexing due to its location and to the weight of the boat. The winch strap keeps the boat in the full forward position on the trailer, but fails to prevent relative movement between the keel surface and the engagement structure.
The issue in terms of marking and/or marring of the keel surface is the relative movement between the keel surface and the engagement structure when there is grit present which may contact the keel surface. If this relative movement could be prevented or at least minimized, then the marking and/or marring of the keel could be prevented or at least minimized. If an automatic latching device is used, it likely includes a polyurethane portion and this portion can show wear from the grinding of grit. The exemplary embodiment of the present invention is directed to preventing or at least minimizing the relative movement. This is accomplished by designing the winch stand with a stationary part and with a spring-biased movable part. The stationary part is secured to the boat trailer and the movable part includes the engagement structure, such as the bow rollers or an automatic latching device.
In effect, the solution to the problem of relative movement and of grit marking and/or marring the keel surface is to eliminate as much as possible any relative movement between the two surfaces. The exemplary embodiment of the present invention accomplishes this by creating an adjustable preloaded spring which exerts a biasing pressure of the engagement surface directly against the keel of the boat. Additional pressure is then exerted between these surfaces by vertical movement of the boat keel. The weight of the boat compresses the spring and raises the pressure created between the two surfaces which prevents or at least minimizes any relative movement. The vertical movement has now been moved to the elongated holes in the winch stand. The winch strap holds the boat in the full forward position on the trailer and, in effect, these two surfaces now move together as one.